Disobedient
by LacusCampbell
Summary: OS ecrit par theravengirl95 et traduit par LovatoDDInspiration ( ma meilleure amie). OS sur le couple PiersxReader (il faut donc remplacé le ton nom par votre nom) . Bonne lecture


Je n'arrivais pas à rester concentrée. Afin de ne pas me faire repérer, je regardais le plan. J'essayais de me concentrer, mais je n'arrivais pas à focaliser mon attention dessus. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir ral le bol de ce plan furtif. Pourquoi Piers pensait que c'était une bonne idée ? Je veux dire notre leader, Chris, était plus directif et était aussi un meilleur intervenant. Chris n'était pas avec nous pour le moment, mais il le serait dès qu'on connaîtra le plan.

"Ton nom ! Ton nom!" a dit Piers. Je suis sortie de mes pensées et l'ai regardé. Ses yeux marrons se sont tournés vers moi " J'ai dis : avez-vous des questions ? ".

" Non ", ai-je dis, et j'ai détourné le regard.

" Bien ", a-t-il dis. " Réunion terminée. Aller dormir un peu ". Il a dis cela en me regardant pendant que les gars partaient. Il avais toujours été dur avec moi parce que j'étais la seule fille sur cette mission, ou même dans son équipe en général. Dès qu'ils furent tous sortis, il attrapa ma main et m'emmena ailleurs.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre. Je lâchais sa main. " C'est quoi le problème Piers ? " demandais-je.

" Tu n'as rien mémorisé du plan et je ne te laisserais pas compromettre l'ensemble de cette mission par ta négligence " a-t-il dis.

" Peu importe ", ais-je dis. J'étais sur le point de partir mais il mis sa main sur la porte.

" Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que tu ne le sauras pas ", dit-il.

" Nous nous dirigerons vers la gauche pendant que Chris et toi vous irez à droite. Nous prenons le dessus et neutralisons les cibles qui s'approchent de vous, et Chris et toi vous serez en bas pour les avoir directement. Mais tant que nous ne serons pas là bas, nous devons nous faufiler pour ne pas être repéré. " " Dès qu'on sera dedans, on prendra toutes les cibles " ais-je dis. Juste après, il a laissé tombé sa main et je suis partie.

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Je n'avais peut-être pas été attentive pendant la réunion mais j'avais compris la formation du groupe dès que je l'avais lu. Il pensait que j'étais une idiote et que je n'appendrais jamais, mais j'avais déjà compris avant d'être à la réunion. Je lisais toujours les plans pendant que les autres dormaient, parlaient ou s'amusaient.

J'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit pendant que je nettoyais mon arme. J'ai pris les pièces une part une et les ai nettoyé. J'ai vite entendu qu'on frappait à la porte. " Entrez ", ais-je dis. Chris et Piers entrairent. Je me levais et les saluais. " M-Monsieurs ".

" Tranquille ?, Ton nom. Au repos ". a dis Chris, et je me suis relaxée. " Je vois que vous vous amusez avec votre arme. Vous devez être qualifié ".

" Oui, monsieur " ais-je dis. " Mon père m'a montré comment faire ".

" Votre père ? " a-t-il demandé. Je savais qu'il avait lu mon dossier. Mon père avait été tué par un A.B.O, l'A.B.O nommé Nemesis pour être exact. Nemesis était un sujet humain d'expérience mais ça avait mal tourné et il avait causé des dégats à Raccoon City avec le T-virus.

" Ouais. Je me souviens qu'il était dans votre équipe, Monsieur ", ais-je répondu.  
" Oh, c'est vrai. Non de ton pere. C'était un bon soldat. Il m'a sauvé plus d'une fois ", dit Chris. Piers sembla choqué par le nom de mon père. " Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous rencontrer et vous souhaitez bonne chance pour demain. Maintenant, allez dormir ".

" Oui, Monsieur " ais-je en le saluant. Et il est parti.

" Tu ne me salut pas ? " dis Piers.

Je me suis rassise. " Je ne pense pas avoir à le faire ". Il m'a alors poussé sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé. Il a souri. Il avait l'air tellement différent comparé à son air sérieux habituel. Il avait ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps. " P-Piers ? ".

" C'est lieutenant ? pour toi, Ton nom ", dit-il. Je rougissais fortement alors que je fixais ses yeux marrons. J'ai été arrêtée dans mon élan alors que je regardais encore plus profondément en eux.

" Lieutenant Piers ? " ais-je demandé en tremblant.

" Oui, Ton nom ", a-t-il dis, ce qui a envoyé un frisson parcourir mon échine. J'ai alors tenu mes draps.

" Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ", j'ai demandé nerveusement.

Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa. Il me fallu un certain temps pour réagir, mais j'enroulai vite mes bras autour de lui en lui rendant son baiser. C'était doux au début, puis bientôt plus fort. Je fondis quand il m'embrassa avec la langue . Je penchais la tête en arrière et il m'embrassa encore plus langoureusement. Je gémis légèrement et il se repose à côté de moi.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions tous deux haletants et décoiffés. Il a souri et m'a caressé la joue. " P-Piers ", ais-je dis nerveusement, avec un frisson.

" Ouais ? " a-t-il répondu en gardant son calme.

J'ai soupiré et l'ai embrassé de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un baiser plus passionné et je jouais avec ses cheveux. Bientôt ma main touchais son oreille. Il l'enleva et dis " Tu devrais te reposer, demain est un grand jour pour nous tous ".

J'ai hoché la tête et il est parti. Je suis restée ainsi pendant un long moment. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Je veux dire.. je n'avais jamais réalisé que je l'aimais autant. J'étais si désobéissante que je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait autant. Je pense que je n'avais jamais su, mais j'étais contente.


End file.
